


And There's Some Boys

by kitkinks



Series: if you're feeling small [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, but it is consensual in the end i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would love a related/alternate story wherein at about at that point when Ethan and Aiden are acting weird around each other (sleeping in pajamas or on the couch, skipping pack meetings, etc) Derek decides he's had enough and takes them both to bed and in one night knocks them both up. Problem solved, yeah? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There's Some Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a follow-up/alternate ending to I Will Love Your Shadow that was requested, I hope both the prompters enjoy!! Basically it takes place after the final line break, in replacement of the Shower scene. It's a little shorter than past posts, since its just an alternate ending.
> 
> remember to follow me at [Kitkinks on tumblr and send in prompts if you want <3](http://kitkinks.tumblr.com/)

The others might not have caught on, but Derek definitely knew something was up.  Ethan was the responsible twin, and yet for some reason he’d started bailing on the pack meetings, and Aiden’s answer of “he’s got other stuff to do” just didn’t fly with Derek.  And Scott may be the alpha now, but he was still years behind Derek in training his senses—and don’t even start on Scott’s other betas, they were all even more useless at following and recognizing scents.  No, Derek was the only one who seemed to notice that Aiden had suddenly started smelling like… well, _Aiden_.

 _Only_ Aiden.

Aiden smelling like only Aiden and coming to pack meetings alone when normally he shows up with Ethan, a protective hand hovering over the curve of his brother’s back, the two of then _reeking_ of each other like they’d spent every second not in public buried balls deep in one another.  Derek had never _once_ smelled sexual frustration on either one of them, and now Aiden was stinking up Derek’s loft with unfilled need that even drowned out the smell of Stiles’ need for a good fuck.  So as soon as the meeting was over, Derek cornered Aiden against the wall, the rest of the pack leaving out the door.

“The others might be nose blind, but I can smell the change in you.  Your brother not putting out all of a sudden?”

Aiden’s eyes shifted nervously between Derek and the door before he sighed.  “We made a deal.  Er, a bet.  That one of us could get the other pregnant first, and we both got really close once and now we’re just not sleeping together because neither of us wants to lose.”

A plan formed immediately in Derek’s head.  “Listen, Aiden.  I can’t have your horniness smothering me at pack meetings.  Bring Ethan here, I have some wolfsbane my mother used to use for anesthetic, it’ll loop him out hard, all you gotta do is get him here.  Deal?”

Aiden grinned immediately.  “I can do that.”

They quickly hashed out the details, Aiden never catching on that Derek had other motives in convincing the boy to bring his twin over.  Sure, Ethan was going to end up pregnant—but so would Aiden.

It was few hours later when Aiden showed up at Derek’s loft with Ethan at his side.

“So, what was this for?”  Ethan said, but Derek responded by just nodding.  Aiden grabbed his brother and pulled his arms behind his back, struggling as Ethan fought but managing to keep him under control long enough for Derek to place the damp cloth over his face and hold it there until his body went loose.  It wasn’t enough to knock him out cold, but it took away Ethan’s ability to fight or move.

“You can use my bed,” Derek said with a nod to his bedroom, “As long as I can watch.  That was the deal.”

As if Aiden gave a shit about voyeurism.  He was well acquainted at _performing_ with his brother.  “Thanks, Derek.  Now gimme a hand.”

Aiden stripped down to nothing and laid out on Derek’s bed, his cock hard and ready to sink into Ethan at long last.  Derek worked Ethan out of his clothes and carried him to the bed, helping line the boy up so that he would sink onto Aiden’s cock.  After that, Aiden wrapped his arms around his brother and began to thrust.

“No no.” Scolded Derek.  “You said he would ride you, let him ride you.  I’m not helping you assault him.  You said he’d go for it once you got your dick in him.  Lay down, keep your hands off of him.”  Aiden reluctantly stopped moving his hips and released Ethan, laying back against the mattress.  It took a second for Ethan’s addled brain to catch up, but eventually he started to move in short, jerky motions, riding Aiden’s cock.  “It’s not enough.”  Aiden growled.

“Don’t worry.  It doesn’t matter what you want anymore.”

Aiden noticed the chains too late.  His wrists were tightly bound to the metal bedframe, and Derek was pulling Ethan off of his cock.  “You fuckin’ promised to help!”

“To help get him pregnant, yeah.”  Derek said as he undressed.  “I didn’t say by you.”

Once he was naked, Derek climbed onto the bed and straddled Aiden’s waist, taking the other werewolf’s cock into his ass with a loud moan.  “Man.  I can see why he would ride you even when he’s doped.”

“W-What are you doing, that’s not—”

“Don’t worry,” Derek shushed, “I’m a born Beta.  You’re born Omegas.  Your cum won’t do anything to me.  I’d be surprised if you even knotted.  Now, _my_ cum on the other hand…”  Derek flipped Ethan’s loose body so that he was laying chest to chest on his twin and grabbed his hips, lined up, and shoved his cock in to Ethan’s ready hole.

“ _Damn_ , he’s slick.  How long has it been since you’ve fucked?”

“B-Bout a month.”  Aiden moaned.  Derek rocking his hips into Ethan moved his ass up and down on Aiden’s cock, and it had been _so long_ since anything but his hand had gotten him off.  He stopped struggling and gave in.  Derek would take care of them.

As if he had the same thought at the same time, Ethan lazily moved his hands into Aiden’s hair and kissed him, moaning quietly each time Derek rocked.

It didn’t take long for Derek’s knot to catch on Ethan’s rim and lock, allowing Derek to unload into Ethan’s lax and willing hole.  The drug dose was wearing off of Ethan, who mumbled against Aiden’s lips.

“Feels fuckin’ good, A.  W-We’re omegas, we’re meant to be bred… Oh, god, I—”

Ethan’s last words turned to sounds of pleasure as he came untouched up Aiden’s stomach, rolling his hips back to feel Derek’s knot moving inside him.  “ _Fuck_ , A… You’re gonna love this… _fuck_.”

Half an hour later, when Derek’s knot released and Ethan was properly bred, it was Aiden’s turn.

“See?  Now neither of you has to worry about your stupid fucking bet.”  Derek said as he slipped into Aiden, finding the other twin’s ass just as receptive as the first.  “You’re _both_ gonna be round with my pups.  A whole fuckin’ litter of Hales, and you two are gonna carry them all.  God, I can’t wait to feel my babies inside of you.  Watch their greedy little mouths suck on your tits.”  As if to drive the point home, Derek leaned down and suckled Aiden’s nipple, making Aiden rut and moan, his back arching off the mattress.

“ _Fuck Der_.”  He swore.  Next to him, Ethan was snoring peacefully, the drug and the breeding knocking him out properly, and Aiden was starting to see why.  As Derek’s knot began to inflate, each thrust felt like he was being electrocuted—when the bulge finally caught on his rim and tugged instead of pulling out, Aiden’s vision went white, spurting his own load in a mess up his chest, leaving him dripping with the combined cum of himself and his twin.

Derek growled.  “You two were always meant to be bitches, kept at home and plugged up til you get knocked up.  Popping out litters, then going right back to taking it obediently until your stomachs start to swell again. How you ever became fuckin’ alphas I’ll never know.”

Aiden could feel the heat of Derek unloading inside of him, he could nearly feel it as it moved inside of him towards its destination.  Honestly, Aiden was pretty sure he could feel himself getting impregnated, and nothing had ever felt better—nothing he and Ethan had ever done compared to being taken and pumped full with pups.

Derek was right.  They were made for this.

As soon as they started to show, they sold their apartment and moved into Derek’s loft.  He’d claimed them both, _won_ them both, and that night he knocked them up he spoke the truth.  They were made to stay at home for a strong man and carry his pups.  Derek was that man, and the twins never wanted to leave.


End file.
